


Masks Torn Away

by SideStepping



Series: Merlin's Secret [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy/Adventure, Gen, Minor Violence, Series 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quest to seek out Morgana goes drastically wrong and Merlin is left alone with the sorceress, and she now knows about his powers. Arthur and Lancelot hurry to find Merlin but Morgana has her own plan and will not stop until she has completely broken Arthur and taken Camelot for her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks Torn Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set between Series 3 and 4 of Merlin but I've left out Morgause. This fic is also posted on FF.net under the pen name megsimo - I am she! Please don't think I've stolen it!! ;) Enjoy ...

**Masks Torn Away**

They reached the top of a hill and Arthur ordered them to stop. They dismounted and walked a little way through the woodland until they came at last to a small wooden hut, standing among the trees. Arthur raised a hand and then, giving signals, sent the men to surround the hut. Merlin waited silently behind behind the prince. Eyeing the hut, ready to use magic if he needed to. Lancelot stood near him on his left. He nodded to Merlin, understanding what Merlin might have to risk.

With a flick of his hand Arthur bade the men move forward. He had his sword in his hand, ready to fight. Merlin felt his heart rise into his throat. What if she was here? If the information was correct? If they had actually found Morgana.

Arthur leapt forward and with a kick broke the door down. The men ran forward to back him up but Arthur turned with a shrug of his shoulders - the hut was empty. Merlin met Arthur's gaze and saw the disappointment. He still wasn't sure how Arthur felt about Morgana and her betrayal.

Then, as Merlin turned he glimpsed someone moving between the trees. A moment later they were all thrown backwards across the woodland. Dazedly, Merlin saw Morgana come into the clearing.

She smiled cruelly to herself and helplessly he watched as she advanced towards Arthur, raising her hand, preparing to kill him.

Arthur could barely lift his sword to defend himself. Merlin had to act. Now.

With a golden glow lighting up his eyes, the straw roofing of the house burst into flames. Morgana faltered and looked around in fear. Arthur began to push himself upright but Morgana regained her wits, put the flames out with magic and then trod down on Arthur's shoulder to keep him down.

The other knights all appeared unconscious and Merlin had to something.

Morgana seemed to be speaking to Arthur and so Merlin used magic to throw Morgana across the clearing. She rolled over as she landed, looking at Merlin, something sparkling in her eyes.

With dread, Merlin realised she had seen.

Arthur pushed himself to his feet and picked up his sword.

"Morgana," he said quietly.

Morgana's eyes glowed with magic and the centre of the clearing erupted in flames. Arthur backed away and Merlin noticed that some of the knights were beginning to wake. He scrambled to his feet and shook Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot woke and took in what was happening. He got to his feet and drew his sword, pointing it at Morgana.

"Stop," she said, "or I'll kill them all." She indicated the knights still lying unconscious on the forest floor.

Lancelot and Arthur paused.

"Drop your weapons," she commanded.

Unwillingly both Arthur and Lancelot dropped their swords.

The fire flickered and died.

"So Arthur?" Morgana asked, "how long have you known?"

"What are you talking about Morgana?" Arthur asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Merlin felt cold fear creeping up his back – she was going to tell him.

At that moment however, Gwaine who had been lying unconscious behind Morgana awoke and leapt to his feet.

Morgana turned at the noise and Merlin used magic once more. Morgana fell unconscious against the hut.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, warily picking his sword up once more.

Lancelot glanced at Merlin who gave the briefest of nods.

"Someone used magic," Gwaine said tightly.

Arthur looked around, his eyes lingering for a moment on Merlin and Lancelot.

"We'll take her back to Camelot," he said, and Merlin handed him a coil of rope. However, as Arthur bent down over Morgana, Merlin saw her eyes flicker open.

"Arthur!" he shouted, leaping forward and pushing Arthur aside.

He felt a cold blade pierce his side and let out a whine of pain. He saw Morgana's eyes sparkle in delight.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, scrambling to his feet – but Morgana was too fast for him. Getting to her feet and dragging Merlin up with her, she held the knife against his neck.

Merlin saw Arthur stop. His vision was blurred and the wound in his side burned.

"Leave!" she shouted, "or I'll kill him."

Arthur's sword was in his hand but he daren't even move.

"Leave, now," Morgana repeated breathlessly.

Most of the knights were now on their feet but none of them attacked. Arthur stood still, his face twisted in doubt.

"Ride back to Camelot Arthur," Morgana spat, "and you may see your precious servant alive again some day."

"Why not just kill us now?" Arthur asked, spreading his arms. "You have the power."

Merlin felt Morgana's hold on the knife tighten.

"Oh no," she said, "I'm saving that for something special. Now LEAVE!"

Lancelot however took a step forward.

Merlin heard Morgana muttering something under her breath and suddenly, a stong wind whipped round the clearing. A moment later they were in the clearing no more. Merlin vaguely took in the fact that they appeared to be in some sort of dungeon before Morgana dropped him to the ground and he blacked out.

**~~~**

Arthur and Lancelot ran to the spot where Merlin and Morgana disappeared.

"Get the horses," Arthur ordered to a nearby knight.

"What are we going to do?" Lancelot asked.

"We're going to search – everywhere," Arthur replied quietly, "we have to find them."

**~~~**


End file.
